


poem

by shjshine



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shjshine/pseuds/shjshine
Summary: in which wonjin goofed and told serim that hyeongjun has a crush
Relationships: Park Serim/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my amazing wife ahn seongmin 😤🤩❤](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+amazing+wife+ahn+seongmin+%F0%9F%98%A4%F0%9F%A4%A9%E2%9D%A4).



> sorry if it's not so great it's unedited and i am incapable of taking the time to properly edit this also Ignore The Fact That Serim Cannot Drive IRL

“hyung?”

serim snaps out of his thoughts, blinks a few times, and looks up.

“yes?”

“i’m ready to go whenever you are,” hyeongjun says.

“right.. just let me get my keys and we’ll go.”

hyeongjun nods with a content smile. serim stands, walking to the coat rack on the wall and digging through the pockets of his jacket, quickly pulling his keys out and turning back to hyeongjun.

“we’re all good.”

“great!”

hyeongjun lets himself out of the apartment, serim stepping out after him. he locks the door behind him, hyeongjun already having run down the stairs to serim’s car. he walks down, unlocking the door so hyeongjun could get in, and sits himself down in the driver’s seat. 

“so,” serim sighs, “where to?”

“wonjin hyung told me about a ramen place a few blocks down, it's maybe a five, ten minute drive at most if there's any traffic.”

serim holds his phone out.

“put it in the gps.”

hyeongjun smiles as he grabs serim’s phone, unlocking it and putting the address in, then putting it in the stand near the dashboard. he leans his seat back as serim pulls out of the parking lot. serim doesn’t turn to look at hyeongjun when he starts speaking to him.

“we haven’t spoken much at home this week. how much work did you get?”

“my professors _really_ piled it on. i barely got it all turned in on time.”

“i guess that explains why you were holed up in your room so much.”

“yeah... i’m glad we’re getting to do this now, though. it’s nice after having so much work this week.”

serim nods.

“sometimes you just need to go eat out after everything's done.”

“yeah.”

there’s a short pause and serim reaches a hand over to hyeongjun’s head without looking away from the road, running his hand through hyeongjun’s hair.

“as long as you’re happy with how you did this week, you did well.”

“you’re always so nice to me, hyung… i always want to do something back for you, but you never let me.”

“look, if i wanna treat you, you don't need try to repay me for it. i don’t expect you to, and i like doing it.”

hyeongjun sighs.

“i still feel bad about it sometimes, though…”

“do you _really_ want to?”

“yes.”

“then after we finish eating, we’ll stop by the mall and you can buy something, do something, whatever makes you feel content.”

“and you won’t stop me?”

“you want to return the favor, so i won’t stop you.”

“good.”

hyeongjun shifts in his seat, leaning into serim’s hand, bringing a small smile to his face. 

"you're such a sweet boy. i don't get why you wouldn't think i want to spoil you like i do."

“the others never do it except for wonjin hyung, but he kinda does it in a way he knows annoys me. he’s just naturally more annoying than you.”

“be nice, junnie.”

“i’m just being honest…”

hyeongjun quietly laughs to himself for a second. 

“he’s sweet on you like i am, the only difference is who’s doing it.”

“but it’s not annoying when _you_ do it, though.”

serim nods and slips his hand down to hyeongjun’s ear, toying with his ear. he glances over at hyeongjun for a moment and is met with hyeongjun staring back up at him.

"is something up?"

"no."

"so why stare?"

"i don't know."

he glances down again and sets his hand on hyeongjun's cheek.

"when we get in, don't get picky about the prices or anything like that, just get what you want, okay?"

hyeongjun nods.

the ride is mostly silent from there and they pull into the parking lot a few minutes later. hyeongjun is quick to sit the seat back up and unbuckle his seat belt, about to get out until serim stops him. 

"don't get out yet, hyeongjun."

hyeongjun turns away from the door to look at him. 

"is something wrong?"

"i messed up your hair a bit earlier, i guess. the seat probably did, too."

"ah. i see."

he flips down the visor and pats his hair down as serim puts his keys in his pocket. hyeongjun looks at serim again. 

"better?"

"yeah."

"okay-"

"hold on just one more second, though, jun."

a quick moment passes and serim's reaches out and gently pokes hyeongjun's stomach, warranting what almost comes out as a squeak, followed by a short laugh. 

"now we're good to go."

-

they get their food and serim doesn’t even get one bite in before hyeongjun stops him.

“hyung.”

“hm?”

“i wanna try yours.”

“ _i_ haven’t even gotten to try mine yet, hyeongjun.”

hyeongjun stares serim down until he sighs, rolling his eyes with a soft laugh.

“fine. come here.”

hyeongjun giggles, getting up and walking around the table to stand at serim’s side. serim carefully picks up some of his food and feeds it to hyeongjun, who immediately sits back down in his seat. 

hyeongjun starts speaking, but serim's mind returns to what it was on earlier, tuning him out slowly. 

_does he know wonjin told me? how would he even take that kinda news? he obviously told wonjin assuming that he wouldn't tell me, but it didn't exactly stay that way…_

_he's a sweet boy and he's cute, but i didn't exactly expect him to have any kinda feelings for me beyond us being friends… should i even tell him i know? he might distance himself or get upset if i do. he might get mad at wonjin._

_but… he should know wonjin told me, shouldn't he? if he planned on telling me himself, he won't get to now. i should probably clarify that wonjin didn't mean to if i do tell him. he should know i already know._

_god… i don't want to upset him by telling him. he-_

"hyung?"

"uh- yes?"

"aren't you gonna eat?"

"right! yeah. i should do that."

"is something up? you kinda did the same thing earlier."

"everything's fine, jun, i was just thinking about something."

"about what?"

_tonight?_

"hyeongjun… there's something i think i need to tell you, but i'll leave it for later when we're back home."

"when you say it like that, it scares me a bit…"

"it's nothing bad! it's just… something you should know about."

"okay… you better not be psyching me out only for it to be something small."

"depending on some other things, maybe it'll be big for you, maybe it'll be fine with you, but let's continue this talk when we get home."

"okay."

serim picks up his chopsticks again and they both fall quiet for most of the rest of the meal.

-

on the drive back home, hyeongjun refuses to let serim see what he bought, instead holding the bag closely to himself and staring serim down any time his hands come close.

serim sighs.

"so no chance you'll show me before we get home, hm?"

"no. i'm holding it hostage until we talk about whatever you mentioned earlier. after we talk, i'll give it to you."

"i see… we'll be there in maybe… two minutes."

"good, because i was getting tired of waiting to hear about whatever it is."

they make small talk until serim pulls into his usual parking spot. hyeongjun is out as soon as the car comes to a full stop, quickly running up the stairs with the bag in hand. 

when serim gets to the steps, he feels a small sense of worry growing with each step.

_he might not take it very well… he might get mad at wonjin or he might start avoiding me after i tell him. he'll probably be even more upset if he planned on telling me himself anytime soon._

when he gets in, hyeongjun is sitting on the couch waiting for him. he shuts the door, but doesn't move to sit down yet.

"hey, jun, can we go sit in my room instead?"

"you keep worrying me, hyung… but sure, i guess."

"sorry."

serim locks the front door and walks to his room, hyeongjun following after him. they sit down on serim's bed. 

"before i start, put the bag down."

"you better not be pulling a fast one on me to take it before you tell me…"

"i promise i'm not."

hyeongjun nods, squinting at serim as he puts the bag on the floor.

"so?"

here we go.

"i'm gonna start this by saying that i don't want to upset you or anything by telling you this, okay?"

hyeongjun nods again and he continues. 

"this is kinda… i don't know how to say this, but in my defense, i've never been in this situation before."

"you're freaking me out a bit…"

"remember how i went out with woobin and wonjin last week?"

"yeah."

"at some point, wonjin and i were talking- woobin had a call so he didn't hear any of it- and i think wonjin said something he didn't mean to."

serim pauses to see if hyeongjun is going to react, but sighs and moves on when he doesn't. 

"jun, wonjin told me that you told him about-"

he stops when hyeongjun's face suddenly drops, realizing where serim is going with it.

"hyung-"

"wait- let me finish. he didn't _mean_ to, so don't get mad at him for it. i decided to tell you that i know because i felt like it was something you should know about."

hyeongjun looks down at his hands, slowly nodding. 

"i also thought you should know in case you planned on telling me yourself."

"i wanted to, but i always got worried about how it would turn out…"

"if you were worried that i would be weirded out or that i'd avoid you, i'm not and i won't. "

"it's hard not to worry about that though… it would've felt worse because we live together."

"look- come here."

serim holds his arms out until hyeongjun leans towards him. he pulls hyeongjun closer by his arms and sets one hand on his head, running his fingers through hyeongjun's hair. 

"here's what i will say about it… i think you are a _very_ sweet boy and you know i care about you, but i think you need to find someone who is… _perfect_ for you. even if you think i'm good, i think that you can find someone else who fits you better than i would."

hyeongjun groans. 

"you can't even be mean when you're turning me down… i hate it here."

"i can't be mean for the life of me, but i'm being honest and i don't want you to start being awkward around me because of this."

"this went better than what i would get worried about when i thought about it."

"i wasn't sure how to tell you or even when, but i figured it'd be better to do it sooner rather than later. i also want to make sure you know it was an _accident_. wonjin didn't mean to tell me, so don't be mad at him, okay?"

"okay."

"now, since you were dead set on keeping it a surprise… you can give me whatever you got."

hyeongjun shoots up where he's sitting, quickly picking up the bag and giving it to serim. he sits back across from serim and watches serim carefully open the bag and reach inside. 

"i saw it and it matched the one you already have. you can't always take _that_ one with you when you go somewhere, but you _can_ take this smaller one."

serim holds it up to eye level by the clip, the small pig plush staring back at him. he laughs quietly. 

"you know… not what i expected you to get me, but it's cute."

"i knew that you'd think it's cute because if you didn't, why would you have a bigger version of it?"

"yeah. you're definitely right on that one, jun. thank you."

"you've gotta clip it on your bag for class. i won't leave your room until you do."

serim bends down and picks his bag up from the floor, looking at hyeongjun as he clips it onto the handle. hyeongjun claps and stands up.

"i'll be in my room if you need anything, hyung."

serim gives hyeongjun a thumbs up and hyeongjun leaves. he sets his bag back down and sighs.

_that went well, i think. he took that well. that's good._

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been in my drafts since september , i just never posted it because i wasn't sure about posting it . reminder that not all valentine's day shit has to end with them getting together and you can still be friends with someone who rejects you . 👍 stream my turn besties


End file.
